Well that was awkward
by Flyleaf Lover 13
Summary: What happens when you mix Potter and a Malfoy? Nothing you would ever expect.
1. how to get money 101

_**No one's POV**_

A young girl of about 16 stared at the busy crowd of wizards bustling around Diagon Ally with there kids to buy them supplies for the upcoming school year. The girl had long black hair, a warm heart shaped face, hazel green eyes, and an amazing figure. She blended into the crowd with regular looks but stood out slightly because of her beauty.

She perked up slightly when she spotted a boy who was about a year older then her with dark brown hair and blue eyes. This boy could be none other than James Potter the Second. She began to weave her way through the crowd towards him. Somehow she managed to bump right into him and almost knock him over. He reached out and steadied her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and.." she said as she put small bag in her back pocket.

He cut her off. "It's fine. Don't worry about it no one is hurt. My name is James by the way. I don't think we have meet before." James delivered with a charming smile.

She smile back. "Mine's Mia. It was nice meeting you, despite the circumstances, but I have to go. My parents are probably looking for me." She said and then ran off.

Once she was in an abandoned looking street she stopped. She looked around and when she was sure no one was looking she changed her appearance. She morphed into a white-blonde, blue eyed beauty with aristocratic features. She walked down to the other end of the street and then went to her left. She got the bag, that she put in her pocket during her previous meeting with James, out and began to examine the contents. The bag just so happened to be James' money bag that was full of galleons, sickles, and knuts. It was quite a catch in her terms.

"Stealing again Bri?" A young male voice said behind her making her jump. She turned around and faced her accuser. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who it was.

"Merlin, Scor you scared me! And it's not like I have much other choices since Father disowned me for being sorted into Gryffindor."

"I still can't believe he did that. You know I still love you no matter what house your in Briarlynn. Okay?" he told her seriously and then muttered, "even if your house is horrid."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! I heard that last part. And thanks your the best twin brother ever!"

"Enough with this mushy stuff! lets go spend your 'hard earned' money."

The twins went to Flourish and Blott's first to get there books for the new school year. They were almost there when they were met with huge commotion. James had just discovered his missing money. His mum was trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry. We will find your money. When you you remember having it last?"

"Just before I met this girl."

"Do you remember what she looks like? Maybe she saw it somewhere."

"She had long black hair."  
"Did she have bangs?" Mrs Potter asked.

"No, she also had brownish green eyes. She was really pretty too." he blushed at the last part.

"Anything else you could give me?" She questioned.

"Yeah! Her name is Mia."

The duo took off down the streets searching and calling out for "Mia". Scorpius tried to show no emotion but failed to keep the smile off his face even though he succeeded in not laughing. His sister gave an embarrassed smile.

"James Potter? Merlin's beard. You didn't even give him a chance did you? I will probably never hear the end of this from Al. You are one conniving person. You should have been put in Slytherin. Your cunning and wit is wasted in Gryffindor." He whispered in her ear.

She laughed. "Thanks. I will take that as a complement even if you did just insult my house. I figure it would be best to get the money all at once."

"Bri, I love you. James Potter?" He said the latter part in shock.

The rest of there shopping trip was uneventful until the reached the end of it. Briarlynn bought second hand stuff for the next year while Scorpius bought brand new stuff. Briar managed to have a little money left over and used some of it to buy some ice-cream at Florean's ice-cream shop. they had just finished eating the ice cream when the came to the pet shop. Scorpius dragged Briar into the store. He stopped in front of the owls.

"Choose one."

"We have been over this before, Scor. Father would kill you if he found out."

"I don't care I want to talk to my sister more often the than the few times we run into each other alone in Diagon Ally. Please let me buy you an owl. It can be the cheapest one out there I just want to have a way to talk to you without us getting in trouble." He pleaded with her. He even gave her a puppy dog look. She ended up giving in and he got her a beautiful barn owl.

"Your the best older brother, even if your only older by 5 minutes." She gave him a hug.

"5 very important minutes."He delivered with a smirk. She answered by smacking him on the chest. They walked back into the street. He was the first to break the silence.

"Where are you sleeping tonight?" He asked in genuine concern.

"I don't know yet. I'll probably end up at the train station."

"Be careful alright? I don't know how I could live with my self if something happened to you."

"I will. Your a good person, despite what people say about you. Your future wife is gonna be one lucky girl." Scorpius blushed at that comment. "You like some one don't you!" He blushed harder. "You do! Who is she?"

"I have to go. Mum and Dad are probably wondering where I am." he said and then took off as if his life depended on it.

"This isn't the end of this conversation!" she called out after him.


	2. how to get friends 101

_**Briarlynn's POV**_

I passed my brother with "our" parents. He ignored me like he should have. The train station is always hard for me. Every year since my first year I have to see my parents and see the hatred on there face when ever they see me. It's just a huge reminder that I only have one person who really cares about me, which is my brother and he has to shun me in public.

I got on the train as fast as I could. I brushed past sobbing parents and excited children. It pained me to see all these happy families when I didn't have a real family to be with. I found an empty compartment and sat down. The air was still a bit chilly so I got my Gryffindor scarf out of my trunk and put it on. About 15 minutes later the train started to move. I heard a bunch of kids in the corridor looking for an apartment. Just as it has it none other than James bloody Potter opened my compartment door. It's karma i'm telling you.

"Do you mind if my family and I sit here with you. Just a warning were a really big group." I just nodded my affirmation. I'm not a really big talker when it comes to strangers, even if I stole from them. "Great i'll go get them."

I could hear his yells from inside the compartment. Suddenly I was surrounded by red and brown hair. It was a good thing i'm not claustiphobic because I felt like a sardine in a can. My once quite and spacious compartment was now loud and crowded. James felt like it was his job to sit next to me. Can anyone say awkward?

"I'm James. What house are you in because i'm pretty sure I would know you if you were in mine." He asked

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. My answer was to glare at him. Once he saw my scarf he blushed.

"I'm so sorry I honestly didn't realize... right I sound like a complete idiot right now. I'm just gonna shut up before I make even more of a fool of myself." I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. After a few seconds of silence between James and I his brother decided it was a good time to tease him.

"Hey Rose did you hear what happened to James in Diagon ally?"

"No what happened? Did he trip and land in owl pellets again?" She replied interested.

"Nope, he got played by a girl who stole his money."

I didn't even get to know Rose's reaction because all my attention was on keeping a straight face. James was blushing so badly he resembled a tomato. He suddenly got up.

"Hey Fred I'm gonna find Dean you want to come with me?"

"Sure." And with that they left before James could embarrass himself anymore.

Rose took James' seat after he left. I decided to stretch out and get comfortable in my seat because there was no way I was getting out of it. It would probably be stolen the moment I left it. There were a few people sitting on the floor as it was and I am pretty sure that this wasn't even close to the whole family.

"I'm Rose. What's your name?" She asked me politely.

"Briarlynn but you can just call me Briar." Her eyes widened when she made the connection.

"As in Briarlynn Malfoy?" She at least had the decency to whisper it so no one else would freak out.

"The one and only." I replied with a smile.

"I have been meaning to tell you this ever since I heard about you." Here we go let the pity commence. "I really like your name." I could tell with that comment that we were gonna be great friends.

"You know thinking about it we go together naturally. Rose, Briar. There the same thing." I smiled at her.

"Friends?" She asked.

"Friends." I confirmed. "My brother will be so proud of me. I finally made a friend."

"I thought he hated you."

"He has to in front of everyone." Rose looked really confused by this comment.

"Why is that?"

"You mean you haven't heard? I thought the whole school knew." I asked her.

I was seriously shocked how could they not know I was disowned I thought it would be huge news. Rose got up and made me follow her. "We're leaving." was all she said and then we left. she dragged me into one of the girls bathrooms and made sure no one was in it before locking the door.

"This is between you and me. What has your brother shunning you in public?"

I looked into her brown eyes and I knew she wouldn't judge me or pity me. I also knew she would keep it a secret because if people didn't already know I didn't want them to.

"My parents disowned me after I was sorted into Gryffindor and I don't want Scorpius to get in trouble with them."

"Where have you been living these past few years?" She looked like she actually cared even though she didn't know me. There was no pity in her eyes only anger at my parents. I decided to tell her everything. I needed someone else to know.

"The streets. I have to steal to get by. Do you promise not to be to mad at me for telling you something?"

"I wont I promise."

"I was the one who stole for James." I blurted out glad to get it out in the open. Rose was in denial.

"But you couldn't have. Al said the girl who did it looked completely different."

"Like this?" I asked after I changed my appearance back to what it was when I stole form James.

"But that would mean your a metamorphmagus." I smile back.

"Your not mad at me are you?" I asked a little leary of her reaction.

"Not at all. If anyone could spare some money it would be James plus it's just hilarious that he is never gonna find out who stole from him. Just promise me that if you ever decide to break it to him that i'm there. I want to see his face."

"Thanks Rose. I promise you will be there if I tell him. You guys are really good people despite what my family says about you. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." I told her as a went back to my original appearance.

"Your really good at that. Teddy is a metamorphmagus and his hair is always changing color."

"It took a lot of practice to get it like this but occasionally my emotions get the better of me and my hair changes colors. Sometimes I feel like a human mood ring."

Rose unlocked the door and they rushed out. we passed a few angry girls that were waiting to use the bathroom. Rose, being the polite person she was, gave them the finger. We went to get their robes and then went back to the bathroom to change. By the time we got back there the line was gone. We changed quickly and then decided to simply wander the train.

"Please, please, pretty please?" Rose begged me for what seemed to me the thousandth time. I was almost ready to break down and tell her.

"It's like a cheat sheet it wouldn't be fair." I told her trying to find the spot that would get to her.

"Come one i just want to know what color your hair turns for your emotions." She tried to reason with me.

"But then you would have and unfair advantage in knowing what i'm feeling. It just wouldn't be fair to anyone else."

"Please?" She gave me a puppy dog. Merlin! I'm a sucker for puppy dog looks. Why is life so on fair?

"Fine. You paying attention, because I'm only gonna tell you this once." She nodded to me. "Okay give me an emotion and I will give you the color."

"Happy." Of course she would ask that on first.

"Pastel green." That's not even the oddest one either. What can I say i'm a unique person.

"Sad."

"Peach."

"Angry."

"Electric blue."

"Confused."

"Dark purple."

"Tired." Yes that does count as an emotion.

"Lavender."

"Numb."

"Black."

Her smile widened at that. "Finally one that make sense. Heres a good one, love."

"Scarlet."

"Whats pink?" she asked.

"I would never allow my hair to be pink. Never."

"Whats so wrong with the color pink?" she tried to defend the color.

"Nothings wrong with it I just don't like it. I was forced to wear it everyday as a child because I was a girl and that was a girl color so I had to wear it. Sort of made me dislike it."

"I can understand that."

"Aren't your friend wandering where you are?" The idea just struck me. "No offense its just that I just thought that maybe your other friends were wondering where you are."

Her smile faltered while. "I don't really have any friends. I had one but she went to beauxbuton this year. Other than that my cousins are my friends and they know where I am.. well sort of."

"Then it's a good thing i'm here. We're gonna have a bloody fantastic year, Rose, you and me. Watch out Hogwarts. Briar and Rose are here to rule the school." I joked. We both broke out laughing. We were actually laughing really loud. People were giving us odd looks but for the first time in my life I didn't care.

I liked that about Rose. She made me feel like I fit in somewhere, which is a feeling I never had before. It was like a taste of freedom, and I was willing to hang on to that no matter what happened. This friendship is one of the best things that has ever happened to me in my life. I was so happy.

"What are you so happy about?" Rose asked echoing my thoughts.

"What? How?" I sputtered.

Her smile grew in response to my reply. "Your hair is pastel green and you sad that means your happy."

"Oh. That makes so much more sense." I told her as I forced my hair back to white-blonde.

"You know you should let your hair be free to 's beautiful and nothing to be shamed of." She had a point. "And if anyone says something give them the finger."

"I'll think about it... maybe some chocolate will help me make up my mind?" I told her mischievously.

"You just want chocolate and do what ever you want anyway."

"How did you figure me out so quickly?" I asked her a little freaked out.

"Your too much like me."

We finally got off the train and into a carriage. We were running a little late so we managed to get a carriage to ourselves. It was pretty awesome. I feel sorry for anyone who had to clean it. We sort of made a mess. We even decided that we were going to have a sleep over in the room of requirement. I could already tell that it was going to be freaking brilliant. The only thing standing in its way was the sorting, the feast, and a few speeches. It couldn't be that hard right?

I was completely wrong. The feast, which normally goes really fast for me, (Probably because there is food there) felt like it was going on and on and on and on and on and on. I think you get the hang of it. I was bored. Professor Munger, or Headmaster as some would call him, I just call him Pain In The Butt, was taking forever with his speech. It was the same every year. No forbidden forest. No Weasley products. blah blah blah. Boring. Not like anyone actually followed those rules any way.

It seemed that Rose had the same feeling as me because as soon as the feast was over she dragged me off to where the room of requirement was suppose to be. All I saw was a hall. Rose began to pace back and forth. Much to my surprise a door appeared. I thought that she was pacing because she forgot where it was. We walked through the door to find a spacious room covered in blankets and pillows. There were a few couches at the edge and a table loaded with snacks.

"This is perfect Rose!"

She blushed. "Your hair has navy showing through." as soon as she said that the streaks of navy turned a brilliant shade of orange. "What does the navy and orange signify?" I guess she doesn't like being embarrassed so she turned it around to me.

"Navy is excitement and orange is embarrassment."

"Ha! Pay back for making me blush!" She said with an evil smile. My streaks turned dark brown. "I don't know if I like that color!" she squealed just before I picked up a pillow and hit her with it. "This means war!" She said and began to hit me with a pillow.

The fight went on for a good hour before we stopped. We were exhausted. After we finally caught our breath we decided it would be a good idea to converge upon the snacks. After eating our hearts out we managed to get dress in the jam-mies that the room so graciously provided for us. We then laid down on the blankets and pillows.

"Do you plan on trying out for Quidditch this year? Your a brilliant chaser. I've seen you." I asked out of curiosity. We 2 of our chasers and a beater graduated last year so there were openings on the team this year.

"I was thinking about it but I don't know. It will take up a lot of the time in my day."

"I think you should do it. With you in our team we're sure to win this year!" She blushed.

"You really think so?"

"Most definitely." I smiled back.

"What about you?" She asked me. "Are you going to try out?"

"Naw I don't even think I remember how to fly not to mention play Quidditch. There is this muggle game that I really enjoy playing though."

"Really what's it called?"

"Soccer, well at least in American terms." I told her. It was an American urchin who taught me how to play. "Some people I know would play it in the streets with me."

"How do you play?"

"I'll show you tomorrow if you like. We have to do on the Quidditch field because there isn't really enough room anywhere else."

"Awesome! I'm excited to learn."

"It's a lot of fun."

"What should we do next?"

"How much to you love me?" I asked as the brown slowly crept back into my hair.

Rose gave me an evil smirk back. "Enough to want to know what your plan is."

"How much go you love James?"

"Were going to prank him aren't we?!" She asked excitedly.

"We aren't per-say. But I'm really good friends with Peeves..."

"Yes! Let's do it."

"Well Peeves won't do it for nothing." I told her from experience. "Do you have any ideas for something pranky.. is that even a word? Never mind. What is something pranky we can give Peeves thats uniqueish."

"You made up a lot of words in there. We could give him a paint-ball gun." She told me.

"What the Merlin is that?"

"Its this muggle thing that shoots paint out of it." she explained to me.

"And how do we go about getting one of those?"

She gave me an evil smile. I was starting to get worried. I have never seen her smile that evilly before and it was a bit scary. I was starting to become scared for her. She got her wand from where she threw it during our pillow fight.

"Accio paint-ball gun." She said and the device that she told me about and some multi-colored little balls. I grinned back at her.

"Let's go find Peeves."

Sometimes I really think I should have been a Slytherin. My skills at making people and ghosts for that matter, do what I want really does astound me. Peeves just drunk my words up like pumpkin juice. It was that easy. I even managed to convince him to wait until Rose and I were in the boys dorm so we could watch.

The boys faces when they got hit were hilarious. I wish I had a camera just for that moment. There faces when they found us... Lets just say I would rather forget that one. Which brings me to the present. Rose and I getting chased by James and Fred who we're the ones who got hit the hardest and me yelling at Rose for giving us away. I could tell by the evil looks on there face that this wasn't gonna end well.

"Thanks a lot Rose!" I yelled as we ran through another passage. I was beginning to wonder if all the teachers were deaf. Filch was for sure. That creeper is like a billion years old, maybe he is a ghost.

"Your the one who came up with the idea!" She shouted back. Her distraction worked... for her at least. The boys just concentrated on me.

"You got the gun!"

"You gave it to Peeves!" After that comment I looked her in the eyes and tried to convey my new genius plan to her. I'm not sure if it worked. I could tell the tips of my hair were already neon purple. I used their shock to my advantage and came rushing towards them with Rose following.

My plan failed. Epically. The boys realized that me were going in for the tackle and decided not to let us. We ended up at there mercy. Plan theta failed me! Now it's time for Plan omega. James was holding me against him and Fred was doing the same to Rose. We weren't just standing there of course. We were fighting against them like our lives depended on it. These guys were really fit, let me tell you. Plan omega, which was to struggle till they let go, wasn't working either.

"What should we do with these pretty girls James?" Fred said with an evil glint.

"I don't know Fred what should we do?" He responded.

This really wasn't good. I could tell from those looks something was going to happen that I was not I repeat not going to like.

"I think we should do what any other guy would do to a pretty girl if they pranked them James."

"I think your right Fred. What do you girls think."

I couldn't help my sarcasm. "I think you should let us go and then we could be _best friends forever_" I squealed. "We can get ice-cream and talk about clothes and makeup and boys!" I said in a fake high nastily voice. I think I nailed the prep pretty well.

Rose broke out laughing. "I know have you heard about Trey Reynolds? He is such a dreamboat!"

The boys were both smiling. Fred let go of Rose and but his hands over his heart in a overly dramatic motion. "That slut, tell me he didn't!" He said in a high pitch voice, that had us all on the floor laughing.

James was the first to recover. "I thought she was with Andrews! I cant believe it!" He said in the same type of voice. It sent us all into another fit of laughter.

Once I managed to come to my senses, I was so relieved. I no longer had to escape a horrible fate! Woo! "Well if you boys don't mind Rose and I need to have our beauty sleep. See you tomorrow!" I said as I pulled Rose down a the corridor.

The boys caught on way to quick for my liking. "Your not getting away that easily!" Fred said.

"I think our beauty is more important than your... revenge. I mean look at you guys. Need I say anymore?" Well I guess I just lost me filter. This is not going to end well.

Not long afterward I let out a scream as James began to tickle me and Fred started to tickle Rose. He stopped when I was curled up in a ball on the floor unable to breath. The boys were quick to dissapear before we recovered. We trudged back to the room of requirement and decided to call it a night after vowing to get our revenge.


	3. Awkward Moments 101

"It's really not that hard Rose! Its not like I am being a rule Nazi!" I exclaimed for what seemed to be the millionth time.

Honestly how hard could it be to learn how to play soccer. I wasn't even teaching her the formal one! We were only kicking the ball around since it was just the two of us. It's not like we had enough people to have goalie's and other players.

"There is only one rule that I am enforcing. No hands. You can use your feet, legs, knees, head, or butt for all I care. You just can't use your hands." I tried to explain. I don't think I am doing very good with that, this is at least the fifth time she has tried to use her hands.

"Then how in the world am I suppose to get the ball in the goal!" she snapped back at me.

By this time we were starting to get some attention. I am surprised we hadn't got any earlier. I mean how hard is it to ignore two girls hitting a ball around on the Quidditch field while a team was doing there try outs above them? Apparently it was very easy. I guess watching people fail at Quidditch is much more interesting than to girls battling each other.

I took the ball out of Roses hands and hurled it at the floor. My temper really has a habit of getting the best of me. We were on the opposite side of the field from where our makeshift goal was.

"Like this!"

I took running down the field kicking the ball in-between my feet. Once I was a few yards away from the goal I kicked it right into the "net", which really was a blanket we attached to some sticks.

My epic goal was met by Rose's jaw reaching the ground and a round of applause. I looked up to see that the one and only James was the one applauding with a few other people. You know people are right when they say karma is a bitch because it really is. Ever since I stole money from him, he just keeps on appearing! Why do I keep on getting this bad feeling that i'm gonna be found out this year?

Rose being the nice friend she is decided to rescue me, which I found very relieving I did not like being the center of attention. I am to lazy to maintain that image. I am a very extremely lazy person when I have the luxury to do so. It's one of the reasons I didn't have friends before Rose. As I told Scor, I'm not antisocial.. I'm just to lazy to talk to people.

"What are you guys looking at? Shouldn't you be oh I don't know... Doing tried outs!? Maybe?" She snapped to the team but it was more towards James.

I was doing my happy dance inside once they got back to try outs. Once I was done glaring at the Quidditch players I turned to Rose. "Was my demonstration able to do more than distract Quidditch player?"

"Yeah, I think I got this, this time."

"Let's play ball." I said with a devious smirk.

I ended but beating the snot out of Rose, but by the end she could hold her own in soccer. I am very proud of her. She even managed to score past me which is pretty good since I am the reigning champion when it comes to blocking balls on the street. The sun was setting when we decided to stop, since we were all sweaty and gross.

We were halfway to the dorm when Rose started to complain. It is very entertaining when she decides to complain.

"I'm tired. I don't want to walk all the way to the dorms."

I chuckled and allowed my hair to streak with a dark green showing my amusement. "Welcome to Lazy People United, lets unite.. well that sounds like too much work actually, lets not unite."

She laughed in response. You know I should keep track of how many times we say something like that and make the other laugh. If I start now the score is Me- 1 Rose- 0. I can be very competitive so this could get to be very.. fun soon.

Rose and I separated to our respective dorms as soon as we got there. It was Me- 3 Rose- 1 by that time. I flopped onto my bed as soon as I was close enough to do so. I was asleep before my poor little head hit the pillow.

When I woke up I felt really disgusting, gee I wonder why? I looked around and saw that the 3 other girls I shared a room with were still asleep. I crawled to the bathroom as silently as I could. I was too tired to even attempt walking and I didn't want the other girls to wake up and through there pillows at me begrudgingly. Believe it or not these girls have amazing aim and can through very hard. I learned that the hard way last year when I accidently woke them up. I told them that they should join the Quidditch team and then ducked into the bathroom before they found anything else to through at me, which was a very good move because I heard a very loud bang on the door after I closed it. That probably wouldn't have been good.

My mission was a success this time. I managed to beg to the bathroom and shut the door with out waking up the girls which means I didn't get stoned to death by the various objects in the room. Yay me. Somehow I managed to take my shower and still not wake my dorm-mate's up which really shocked me because I thought I made enough noise that the room next to ours would think we had an avalanche happening in our room. Maybe someone slipped them a sleeping potion. You know what that is a great idea. Maybe I should steal some from Professor Conrad, he won't miss them right?

It was at this point in time my stomach decided to inform me that I had not eaten dinner last night and wanted to be feed. I am pretty sure it said, "Feed me or I will eat you from the inside out." I'm not entirely sure though since my stomach is a little rusty. I have been ignoring it for to long. So rather than face certain death I put on my uniform and robes and headed down to the Great Hall.

When I finally got my lazy butt there, there was only myself and Professor Weasley there, which might I add was very unusual. If you didn't know Professor Charles Weasley, who teaches care of magical creatures, which is not my strong point, was an early riser and ate before the rest of us lowly students decided to grace the Hall with our presence. This cause me to look up at the huge clock to see what time it was. To my surprise it was 4:15.

I looked down at my stomach. "I got up and such an unholy hour in the morning just to feed your magnificent self. Are you happy now?"

Professor Weasley chuckled at my statement. I guess he was close enough to hear me talk. It wasn't hard since he was sitting at the Gryffindor table. That puts it up to Me- 4 Rose- 1. Wait. It doesn't count unless it's to Rose does it? Darn it! It's still at Me- 4 Rose- 1.

"Why don't you sit by me, it's a bit lonely in here." He said with a reassuring smile.

What the heck why not. I sat down across from him and started to put peanut butter on my toast. Have I ever told you that I love peanut butter?

"Don't use all the peanut butter the rest of the school might want some." He joked with me.

"Well thats too bad for the rest of the school. First come first serve." I said with a smile. After a few minutes of silence in which I managed to devour two pieces toast smothered in peanut butter, I decide to break the silence. "So your Rose's Uncle?"

"Was it the name, or the red hair that gave me away?" He said in good humor.

"The hair. Most definitely the hair."

"I knew it. I knew I needed to dye my hair to avoid suspicion. I think I should go blonde. Do you think I would make a good blonde?"

I shook my head. "Naw if your going to dye your hair go brunette. Brunette is way better than blonde."

"You sound a lot like Rose. I've noticed you have been very close lately."

"Yeah, I guess you could say we are best friends."

"How long have you two been friends?"

"My aren't we getting personal." I joked.

"Just seeing how out of the loop my little niece is keeping me." He said with a hurt expression on his face. "I though I was her favorite Uncle."

"Don't worry she just has been too busy with me to notify you. I met her two days ago." I said and gave him a fake reassuring pat on his shoulder.

"Well i'm glad she has you. I have to go feed the hippogriffs before they eat me or some unsuspecting first year."

"We wouldn't want that now, would we?" I said with slight sarcasm.

He laughed at my closing comment before he left the Hall.

I sat at the table nibbling on some food here and there until Rose sat down next to me. By that time the Hall was very full and my dorm-mates were up and in the hall which is quite an accomplishment. We both ate in a companionable silence. Well more like she ate and I stared at the bacon because I was too full to eat it but it was soo tempting.

"I can't believe we have Professor Ho first thing in the morning. His class sucks."

"Tell me about it. Do you remember how he embarrassed me in first year? I still shudder at the thought."

"Oh yeah. He shove you in front of a bogart as an example of how dangerous dark creatures are."

"Yup and I have hated DADA since then."

As soon as I saw Rose was done I snagged her arm and dragged her out of the Great Hall. She began to protest.  
"Come on, Let's go face death.. or should I say Professor Ho?"

**AN: **

**To **TheNerdIsStrongWithThisOne: **Thank you so much for your review. I am very glad that someone likes this story. It was great to heat from you and very encouraging. **


	4. how to get caught 101

The next morning my beautiful owl, which for your information is named Brittany, that Scor bought me brought me a letter from Scorpius himself. I was looking forward to a letter from him. What can I say. I love my brother, even if he is annoying, impatient, and a Slytherin. He is and always will be my brother. Rose being the darling friend she is stole the letter from me before I had a chance to read it. This resulting in a chase. I'm pretty sure there were bets on how fast I was going to kill her, thats how mad I looked. I'm shocked I managed to keep my hair from changing color. To make a long story short we were both late to class and I had yet to read my letter.

I didn't get to read the letter till 7 o'clock because I was with Rose till she had to go to detention. I am very proud of her. It takes guts to talk back to a teacher, expecially if it's Professor Flitwick. She can get really mean really fast. It's best to be on her good side, but the problem with that is you have to find the good side first, quite frankly I don't think she has one. Anyway when I read the letter it ended up bringing me good and bad news.

_Hey Bri,_

_I thought you should know that you can write me with out me writing to you first. Just thought I should let you know that. This letter actually has a purpose other than just talking to you, not that just talking to you isn't a good reason to write. (I am hitting my self on the head for you for saying that, for you so you don't have to.) We need to talk in person. Meet me by the seventh floor corridor at 7._

_ Love ya,_

_ Your one and only __**older**__ brother._

I rushed out of the room towards the corridor that Scor had instructed me to meet him by. I was already late by 5 minute and I know he will leave when it hits 7:07. He's too impatient to wait any longer. Trust me this has happened to me several times.

"Took you long enough." He said emerging from the shadows making me jump.

I gave him an evil smile. "Just testing out your non-excitant patients. So what is so important that you have to talk to me in person?"

"I have message from father for you." He say point blank with a sympathetic look in his eyes. This isn't gonna be good.

"As much as I'm gonna hate what it says tell me anyway."

He took a deep breath and cowered away as he said, "He is willing to take you back, if you marry Zabini. Please don't murder me!"

I couldn't hold back my rage. All of my hair turned an electric blue and my hair almost never turns completely one color based off an emotion. That has only happened 3 times in my life counting this one.

"You can tell him to go to hell and if he ever manages to crawl is miserable self out then my answer is still a no! I would rather live in the streets than live with an arranged marriage!" I snarled.

Scor calmed me down in the way that only he can. Sarcasm. "Yes because i'm definitely going to tell him that word for word and get kicked out for my cheek as he would say." He knew that I wouldn't do anything to get him kicked out. I managed to calm down enough that only a few resilient streaks of blue were left.

"Just say to him that I refuse no matter how much you tried to convince me and that you pointed out the pro's and I was to stubborn to except."

He hugged me. "Thanks for your diplomatic answer. What would I do without you?"

I smiled and hugged him back. "Eat all the chocolate you owe me?"

"Your right! I would be so much fatter too I mean just look at you!" He joked.

I smacked him in the arm and I didn't do it gently. "So about this girl that you like.."

"I don't know what you mean." He bolted away from me.

I chased after him. "Scorpius! Get back here!" I managed to tackle him when we both reached the 1st floor corridor. With my luck and karma we got caught out after hours with me pinning my brother to the floor by none other than James flippin Potter, who was with a prefect! Scorpius the little jerk managed to get himself out of trouble and getting me into more trouble in the same breath. Sometimes I really hate him. I love him but I hate him.

"Sorry, Merry. I was on my way to prefect duties when this.. this miscreant decided to ambush and tackle me." Scorpius addressed the Prefect.

"I will take care of her. Go to your duties." The Prefect Merry addressed him.

James and I sulked behind her she walk on. We were clearly headed to the Gryffindor common rooms. James was pouting. Ha! At least I have more pride than that. Once we reached the common room entrance the Prefect stopped us from going in.

"You both have detention tomorrow at 7 with Hagrid for being out after hours. Any questions?"

"Can I go now?" James asked.

"Don't let me catch you again." She warned coldly before leaving us.

"Well didn't she seem nice?" I asked sarcastically before going into the common room, leaving him behind me.

As soon as I was through the portrait hole I was tackled to the ground by a blur of red and blue. The only person I knew that would be tackling me with that description was Rose. I could hear James laughing in the background as I fell to the ground with Rose on top of me. Once she got off I groaned loudly and made an attempt to get up. I say attempt because I ended up flopping back down. Someone offered me a hand and I took it with out even looking up to see who it was. When I finally looked up to thank the person who helped me up my eyes met with James' deep brown eyes. A bright orange threaded its way through my hair. I couldn't hold it back. Rose is such a bad influence on me.

He picked up a piece of my hair and began to examine it. The orange turned into a rainbow of colors as my curiosity was spiked. I wanted to know what he was doing with me hair. He seemed to find whatever it was he was looking for since he let it go a few seconds later.

"Interesting hair." He remarked and then left.

My mouth hung open and my eyes went wide. I could feel the white replace all the colors in my hair. This was not good. This really isn't good.

The first word out of my mouth was "Shi..." At that moment I became aware of all the first years in the room so I decided to make it PG for them. "zzle. Rose we need to talk. Privately."

She managed to drag my unresponsive body up to the dorms and locked us in an unoccupied room by our selves. I could tell she was very confused by whats going on but wouldn't anyone? I sure as heck am.

"What is going on? Whats wrong? Why did you come in after curfew?" She interrogated me. O would have found it funny if I wasn't so darn freaked out!

"I was out talking to my brother when I got mad at him and chased him around the castle when we bumped into a prefect and got detention and Scor weaseled his way out but know I have detention with James and I think he figured out that i'm a metamorphmagus and I stole his money." I blurted out.

Rose took a minute to figure it what I said while I continued to hyper-ventilate. She got that ah-ha look on her face once she figured it out.

"Briar take deep breath in." she paused for a moment. "and out." She ended up repeating the process quite a few times before I managed to calm down and breath properly. "Now, just because James might suspect that your a metamorphmagus doesn't mean he knows that your the one who stole his money. He probably hasn't even thought of the fact that a metamorphmagus could have been the one to steal his money so just calm down."

I took another deep breath and pondered what she just said. "Your right. Sorry I freaked out. I think it's time we turned in now. Some sleep will do me good."

We walked out of the room and went to our own dorms. As I laid down to sleep I couldn't help but feel that James had made the connection despite everything Rose had told me. I guess I would find out tomorrow.

**AN: **

**To **Jenny**: I hope this wasn't to much of a wait. If I have time I will write the next chapter tomorrow which will definitely have more James in it. **


	5. Insanity 101

I was eating a lovely meal of scrambled eggs and bacon when the Malfoy family owl landed in front of me. This was sign número uno that my day was going to be _such _a great day.I mean getting an owl from the family that disowned me was a great sign.

I quickly grabbed the letter and excused myself from Rose saying I wanted to read it in private. I rushed to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and was relieved to hear her howling. I walked in, closed, and locked the door behind me. The letter exploded in-front of me and I heard my "father's" voice yelling at me through the howler.

I only heard bits and pieces of it like. "_You ungrateful traitor._" or my personal favorite, "_Mudblood loving witch._" Way to state the obvious, because I totally didn't know I was a witch before. As the letter went on his language became less and less PG. I was grateful that Myrtle was howling because it managed to drown out my "father's" voice. I am pretty sure that I someone saw this that they would think I was insane because I was laughing. I couldn't help it. It was just to funny. My "father" was so predictable.

Once the ranting was over the howler tore itself up. I straightened my clothes and walked out the door. I got odd looks as I walked towards the Great Hall so I turned around and started towards my fist class. That letter must have been a lot longer than I thought it was. Oh well.

The school day seemed to rush past. Rose managed to make me laugh more than I think I ever laughed before. I believe the score is now up to Rose- 18 and Me- 14. Darn her for beating me. This is not the end I tell you. This is NOT the end of this. I will win.

It was 6:50 and I had settled in front of the fire and had started in on my homework when rose stood in front of the fire blocking my main source of light. I looked up from my homework at her.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

She gave me the disapproving mom look. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

I searched my mind and came up blank. "Ummmm no?" She continued to give me that look. "I mean yes, yes I do. Where is it I have to go again?"I quickly changed my answer to please her.

"Don't tell me you forgot. 7 o'clock? Detention? At Hagrid's? With James?" She asked. "Anything ringing a bell."

I swear my eyes grew the size of my fist. "Oh shit." this isn't good. I was going to be late.

I rushed out of the common room leaving my stuff unpacked by the fire. I could hear Rose's laughter as I sped away. I managed to make it to Hagrid's in record time. I was only a minute late. thats pretty good considering I just ran from the top of a tower to the hut which is very far distance if you ask me.

"Are ye' alright?" Hagrid asked me with concern.

I gave him a thumbs up to signal I was alright considering I was breathing to hard to answer. James being the git he is just laughed at my being so out of shape. Electric blue threaded through my hair. I had thought about what Rose had said and decided to be content with what I am. It's not like I had a reason to hid it anymore. James probably already knew anyway.

"Ye'two will be pickin' leapin' toadstool's in the forest. Can aye trust ya two in the forest alone?"

"Yes sir." James said. Suck up.

"I really need to get into shape." I mumbled to myself once I caught my breath.

"Yes you do." James smirked as we walked into the forest with our own bags. Damn he had good hearing.

I decided to be the better person and didn't reply. We walked in silence for a few seconds but apparently James couldn't shut up for more than 5 seconds.

"So you are a metamorphmagus?" He tried to start a conversation.

"What brought you to that conclusion?" I asked innocently. I wasn't going to lie but I sure wasn't gonna tell him the truth. that just made no sense. Oh well.

"Your hair. It changes colors." He pointed out smugly.

"How do you know I didn't find some potion that would make my hair change colors depending on my mood?" See still not lying.

"Oh well, I sound stupid now. Sorry. You know I never did get your name." He said feeling embarrassed.

I smiled back. When James was by himself he really isn't that bad. When he is with his friends he is an insufferable git to tell you the truth. I think his embarrassment is actually kind of cute. I mean his face flushes and he stammers a little... wait did I just call him _cute_? I didn't mean that! He is not cute he is an insufferable git who is going to be my downfall. I mean I stole from him for heaven's sake! I can not I repeat not have feelings for him. It's not going to is final.

"It's Briar." I told him softly. I was banging my head against a wall internally right then. Stupid stupid me. I shouldn't have told him my name!

"And do you have a last name Miss Briar?"

My smile grew. He was being so sweet. Wait no die smile die! "No it's just Briar. May I inquire what your name is?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm James Potter but i'm pretty sure you already know that." He said somewhat shyly. "I think everyone in the school knows my name."

"I might be able to find someone who has... wait nope everyone know who you are." I joked with him.

"I don't know. They might know my name but to they really know me?" He asked me sincerely.

How can this boy be affecting me so much? Erg! I can't even lie to him now. I just made a trap and am walking into it myself now. This is just bloody brilliant.

"Maybe you could show them who you are instead of letting them see you as they want to see you?" I asked nicely.

Why why am I being so nice to him! Say no self. Be mean, You got this Briar. Tell him to go to Hell. You have no problem telling people to to that. Yeah that will be the next thing you say, Briar.

"Enough of this somber stuff." He said shaking himself out of his revere. "What do you like doing for fun?"

"I enjoy playing soccer." NOOOOOOO. That's not what I should have said. Why? Why can't I be mean to him? When I get away I am going to pound my head against a wall a million times. I am so stupid sometimes.

"Is that the game you were playing with Rose during try-outs?"

"Yeah, hey look there are some jumping toadstool's!" I said glad to finally have a chance to stop talking to him and get myself back together.

"How do you want to do this?" He asked politely.

"How about I jump after them while you hold the bag and then we switch places after one of us gets tired?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I bet you I can get more than you!" He challenged.

I narrowed my eyes at him and neon purple streaked through my hair. "Your gonna lose." I told him confidently. He was going down.

I ended up losing. We were both covered in dirt. He had one more than I did. It was the most fun I have ever had in a detention though. If every detention was like this I would be getting into a lot more trouble. Catching those toadstool's is a lot harder than it looks though. They are tricky little buggers.

We began to walk back to Hagrid's with 2 full bags. I ended up diving in front of us and grabbing another toadstool. Ha! Look whose winning now! Wait no. That made us tied. Darn it. At least tied isn't losing right?

James offered me a hand to help me up. I put the toadstool in my bag and excepted his hand. His hand felt really nice... wait no. Bad Briar, bad.

"Thank you." I said as I looked into his eyes.

"No problem." He said and then ran his thumb across me cheek. I continued to look at him not sure what to say. "I.. there.. there was s..some dirt on your face." He stammered.

I looked away and blushed. " Well we better get going or Hagrid will come searching for us." I said and hurried off. Can anyone say awkward?

By the time I got to my dorm I was very tired to say the least. I barely managed to get into my pajamas before crawling into bed. That went better than I thought it would have. I fell asleep with a smile on my face thinking about the time I had just had with James.

**AN:**

**To my guest: Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot to me and actually got me off of my lazy butt after work to write this I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**


	6. running 101

I ended up waking up at an insane hour again. I couldn't even call it early. Early is like 8:30 to 9 not 4 in the morning. I managed to drag my miserable self out of bed since I wasn't going to get anymore sleep. I think my roommates are deaf or taking sleeping potions because I was not quiet getting up. In fact I even fell out of my bed! It's the beds fault honestly. I swear.

I stumbled down to the Great Hall. Since no one else was up I thought what the heck. Why not eat? I like food. Food is good. Once again Professor Weasley was eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table. I looked at all the food on the table after I sat down. Nothing really appealed so I grabbed the peanut butter and a spoon and started eating it. After a while the Professor left leaving me to eat my peanut butter by my lonesome.

After a while last night's detention came to mind. I couldn't help it. I started banging my head on the table. I was so stupid. Stupid Briar. Stupid! I think I need to see a therapist about this. I am pretty sure talking to myself is not normal.

The few early risers who came in for breakfast... cough cough... Ravenclaws... cough were staring at me. I can't imagine why. Banging one's head on a table is a natural reaction to stupidity right? I guess not. Those stares where really starting to freak me out actually.

I decided it would be best to punish my stupidity in a way that didn't involve me losing all my brain cells. The only way i knew to do that is to run. I used to run all the time but this year I have gotten very lazy. I wouldn't be surprised if I was out of shape, but hey there is no time like the present to start running again right?

I was wrong. Even beginning a few minutes later or earlier would have been better. An hour most definitely. I was so consumed with just running that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going or my surroundings. I was on auto piolet. My auto piolet sucks though. I should probably get that fixed before any more embarrassing moments happen.

Now that I think about it what could be more embarrassing than literally running into James Potter a second time. If that wasn't bad enough in and of itself, I stole his money, AGAIN! I am in so much trouble. I acted without thinking. Bad Briar. Bad. I really need to break out of these habits. Maybe Rose could help me.

I pocketed the money. It would have looked really bad if I just handed it back now wouldn't it, not to mention the awkwardness. Not that the situation was normal.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Why did he have to be so nice to me? Urg. I think im gonna be metaphorically bald from the end of the year, from pulling out all my metaphorical hair. "No. It was my fault. I'm actually quite the clutz. You were just in the way of my clutzyness. Sorry." There I go making up words again.

"We really need to stop meeting like this. You know I don't think we were ever really properly introduced now that I think about it. My name is James Potter the second." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Briar, Briarlynn Malfoy, or used to be Malfoy. I think its best if you just call me Briar." I told him with a smile.

His smile faltered. "Your a, a _Malfoy_!" He accused.

I let my pride get the best of me. I refuse to let someone go around accusing me of things. I refuse to let someone so, so cocky besmirch me. I don't see why it would matter who my parents are or what background I come from. I am who I am no matter what my name is. Just because my parents have a bad reputation doesn't change who I am! To hell if I let Potter go around accusing me of things that aren't true. My hair looked like it was electric blue with blonde threaded through it that was how angry I was at him.

"So what if I am! What does that have to do with anything!" I asked well more like shouted. I don't have the best of tempers.

"I want you to stay away from Rose. She doesn't need to be influenced by the likes of you!" He shouted back.

"If you ask me she shouldn't be around judgmental bastards like you!" I retaliated.

Before he could even reply I turned around and started running. To my embarrassment I ran head first into a tree. Wow my running really suck you know that. I should teach a course on this. How to run into things 101. I'm really talented at it.

He rushed over to me. "Are you okay?" Wow i'm getting really mixed signals now. He just yelled at me and now he is concerned? What is with this guy? I'm so confused. I bet my hair has dark purple running through it. I'm like a mood ring!

"I'm fine." I snapped at him. What he just accused me of being something i'm not, of course i'm gonna be snappy. "I just cant see through me stupid bangs. You know what, why do I even have them?" I said as they grew out rapidly.

He just stared at me like I came from another planet. It was at that point of time I remembered why I had bangs. I look stupid without them. I made them shrink back to there original state. James came back to his wits and help out a hand to help me out. I took it cautiously.

"Why are you helping me? I'm a Malfoy, remember?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, even though i'm a quote and I quote 'judgmental bastard' I can still hear." He said with a smile. I swear nothing fazes this guy. I insult him and he quotes it back at me like its a good thing! I am going insane.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time. I paused and he took the chance to go ahead and talk. "I shouldn't have judged you because of your name. I should have realized you were the same person before I knew your name. You were right to call me what you did." He was so nice. Why. Why did I ever steal from him. Who knew James Sirius Potter was so nice? I didn't.

"No I had no right to tell you that. I am no better. I judged you just by saying that." I told him truthfully.

"How bout we call a truce and you let me help you to the hospital wing. Your bleeding everywhere and here I am talking to you and letting you bleed out." I mumbled a no, which I don't think he heard, and let out a small shriek when he picked me up bridal style.

"What are you doing!" His smile just widened.

"I wouldn't be much of a gentlemen if I let you walk all the way to the hospital wing while your injured now would I?"

"Potter put me down!" Despite my harsh tone pastel green was threaded through my hair.

Just when I thought his smile couldn't get any bigger it did. "Now why would I do something like that?" He asked me and picked up speed. I couldn't help but laugh at his methods.

Students who were just heading down to breakfast watched us with interest. James almost ran Rose over, but managed to swerve just in time.

"James! What are you doing?" Rose began to follow us. "Wait! Is that, is that Briar in your arms?" She accused.

I laughed. "Rose help me! I'm being kidnaped!" I shouted back to her.

At this point we were very close to the hospital wing. She seemed to catch on to my destination. "Naw. I think I will let this one boil over on its own. Have fun. I'll see you later." She told me. Some best friend right?"

I have his fear of healers you see. They feed you potions which you have no clue what is in it. They poke you with sharp objects and often make your injury worse. Why would someone willingly go to a place like that is beyond me.

I turned to face James. "Please don't do this to me. What have I ever done to you?" I pleaded. I admit it wasn't on of my finest moments.

He chuckled, CHUCKLED! At my very real fear of healers! Could my day get worse? "Are you really afraid of Madam Bones? She is just a big pushover. You have nothing to fear." He told me but didn't open the door for my benefit.

"What if she gave me poison instead of medicine? We would never know, now would we? She could really be out there to kill us all and no one would suspect it, because she healed so many of you and I could be the one she kills. What would you do if that would happen?"

"Probably call the aurors and be sad?" he told me in a questioning voice.

He put me down on the floor and disappeared through the hospital doors. He came back with a potion a few minutes later and gave it to me. I gave him as small glare. He put his hands up in surrender.

"I made sure it wasn't poison. I swear."

I decided to trust him which was probably a mistake and took it. The only thing that happened was that it healed my wound. Hey you can neve be too safe. Well you can and my fear of healers is definitely not safe but I am working on it! I am outside of the hospital wing and not hyper-ventilating which is definitely and improvement.

It was in that moment that it hit me. "I still have to go to class don't I?" I groaned.

James being a jerk just smiled at my pain. "Let's get you to class."


	7. How to get in trouble 101

To say my year so far was interesting would be the best way to put it, though it wouldn't do it much justice. In my words it has been like hell froze over and the people are running around in a crazy mass. That explains it much better.

I am currently sitting in detention, by myself thankfully, pondering my life choices. Professor Longbottom was staring at me like I grew another head. It was probably because I was suppose to do something but I wasn't paying attention so I wouldn't know. Eventually he just gave up and left me to my muses, and trust me I had a lot to think about.

The main thing on my head was James. I find that he has been on my mind a lot lately. We have developed an okay friendship lately. We mainly trash talk each other in good humor. Its quite fun actually. We both know we mean nothing buy it. Rose and Fred thought we were going to start a fight and dragged us apart the first time. Fun times.

I could feel James' money that I stole weighing down my pocket. I still haven't done anything with it. I feel guilty every time I think about it. He is actually a really nice guy who doesn't deserve to have his money stolen from him. I think he is getting suspicious about me. Occasionally I catch him staring at me like he is trying to figure out something when he doesn't think i'm looking. Rose thinks i'm just over reacting. Maybe I am. I always have had a flare for the dramatic according to Scor.

Speaking of Scor is a whole other matter. He has been acting very weird lately. He hasn't written me any letters or had an sneak meetings with me. If I didn't know better I would think he was avoiding me. Maybe its this girl he likes. Maybe he asked her out and she is super controlling and wont let him talk to other girls? Wait no. I'm just paranoid. First I think James is on to me and then I think Scor is blowing me off for some girl. I'm having a bad day.

Oh great the Prof. is looking at me again. I don't even know what I did. Maybe I should ask?

"Is there a problem Professor?"

"Yes there is you are suppose to be repotting those fanged geranium's for your detention, yet you are just staring at them like they murdered your cat."

"Maybe they did?" I asked him mysteriously before getting to work.

A plant decided to try and bite me as I started to take it out it's pot. I smacked it out of my way. It hissed at me and then sulked. I never knew that a plant could sulk but here I was witnessing it before my own eyes. I stroked it's head. I sort of felt bad for hitting it. It was just defending itself. The plant was so happy after words. I started to pet all the geraniums. They were pretty submissive after that.

A few minutes later, after I managed to make all the geraniums submissive to me, James walked through the door.

"Your over half an hour late Mr. Potter. Do you have reasonable excuse for your tardiness or will you be serving another detention with me?" the Professor ask him.

"I think i'll take another detention. I can't help it. I just love spending so much time around you and plants." James said being the smart mouthed person he is, and not having an excuse.

The Professor just gave him the haha so funny, not look. "You will be helping Ms. Malfoy with repotting the fanged geraniums, and I do not want to see you fighting, throwing dirt, or doing anything else disruptive. Is that clear?" James told him yes sir. So polite. "Ms. Malfoy?" Shoot. That applied to me too? Well the dirt was a reference to what I did to deserve this, maybe James was fighting?

"Um, can I get back to you on that?" I asked. I really wanted to through dirt at James so I could see his reaction.

"No."

James started to grab a plant, but had to yank his hands back because it tried to attack him. I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Sure Prof. I wont cause trouble but I can't say the same for my potted friends." He just shook his head and got back to grading papers or whatever he was doing. James tried to get to me but I was in the middle of the plants which keep on attacking him. I couldn't help but smile. I think they were trying to protect me. They are so sweet! I decided to end his suffering and walked over to him. I began to pet the geranium that was currently attacking James. It just so happened to be the one I hit earlier.

"It's alright Daimon. James wont hurt me." I told it much to James astonishment.

"You named it?" He asked me flabbergasted.

"Yes, and I have actually grown rather fond of him. He is a big sweetheart." I told him tickling the plant.

"How long have you been here?" He asked me seriously.

"Long enough to have gone slightly insane." I said and continued to repot the plants. James managed to get the geraniums calmed down enough and started to repot also.

"I thought you were already insane?"

I smacked him on the shoulder and laughed. "Thanks. It's always nice to hear that I am insane. What did you do to deserve this detention?"

"I got in a fight with my partner, who happened to be a Slytherin, and hexed him." He explained. "I also got this." He said with a pout and showed me a few cuts on his arm were he got caught by a hex.

"Poor baby." I mocked. "Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Yes." He whispered.

I looked up and realized how close we were. I couldn't help but stare into James' eyes. He began to lean forward, his eyes occasionally flitting down to look at my lips. Just when I though he was going to kiss me, Professor Longbottom interrupted.

"You kids okay? Your being awfully quiet and knowing you too, quiet is not a good thing to be hearing." He asked us.

We jumped apart. I looked down at the geranium in my hand and blushed. My hair had red running through it like it always does when I blush.

"Yeah we're not planning anything I swear." James said being the first to speak up.

"You better not be or that will be a weeks worth of detentions for both of you."

"Yes Professor." I told him quietly.

We worked silently for a few minutes before James felt the need to break the awkward silence between us.

"What did you do to get this detention?" He asked me. My cheeks had returned to there normal color by this time but my hair was still reddened.

"I, ah, sort through dirt at people and got caught when a clump hit Professor Longbottom."

He smiled. "I wish I was there for that. I'm so proud of you!"

He hugged/picked me up and spun me around. More red crept into my head though I managed to keep my cheeks from going red to. I finally excepted that I had a crush on James after the whole running into and stealing from him incident.

"I was doing things like that before I ever met you!" I informed him once he put me down.

"I'm hurt!" He told me dramatically putting his hand over his heart.

"Suck it up buttercup." I smile and pushed him away.

"So harsh!" He joked back.

"What are you planning to do for Christmas break next week?" I asked as we began to repot again.

"I'm gonna go home. We have this huge family get together on Christmas day, where we get together at the burrow, which is where my grandparents live, and open our presents and have a huge dinner that Mom and Grandma usually make." He told me excitedly.

"I think Rose was telling me about that! Doesn't your Uncle George end up pranking someone every year and your Grandmother end up chasing him around the house with a spoon?" I asked him to confirm that we were talking about the same thing.

"Yes! I think Uncle George is one of my favorite uncles. The look on Grandma's face while she chases him around is priceless! What are you going to do for Christmas?"

"Rose is waiting for a reply but i'm gonna try and stay at her house for the holidays." I told him excitedly. I couldn't wait to spend the whole break with Rose and the rest of the Weasley/Potter family.

"Don't want to go home?" He asked jokingly.

"No, I sort of do, but I can't." I told him truthfully before informing Professor Longbottom that we were done.

I started to walk out of the door but James caught up to me before I could leave. "Can I walk you back, please? It would be a shame to let a pretty girl like you walk back by yourself." He told me sweetly.

"Sure." I told him and then stepped out the door, regretting it. I had forgotten to grab my cloak on my way to detention, because I was running so late. It was freezing outside and snow was sicking to my clothes and melting making me wet. James draped his coat around me. "I can't take this. What about you? You'll freeze!" I told him as I tried to give it back put he refused to take it.

"I'll be fine. I have warmer clothes on than you." I put the coat on knowing that he would be to stubborn to take it back. "Why can't you go home." I avoided eye contact because I was so embarrassed by the answer. "I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just curious and..."

He was being so sweet. I cut him off before he could say anything else. "No, I'll tell you. I was... kicked out since my parents disowned me after being sorted into Gryffindor my first year." I told him quietly. I was ashamed that I had been disowned my my own parents who were suppose to be the people who supported me no matter what happened.

"What? How could some one do that. I had no clue..." He said trailing off at the end.

"It's okay. I have had time to get used to it. My parents didn't really make it public." I stopped to give the fat lady the password. "I guess this is were we separate." I told him.I couldn't keep the sadness out of my voice.

He kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight." He whispered in my ear and then practically ran off to the boys dorms. I couldn't keep from smiling. James had just kissed me. Admittedly it was on the cheek, but still! As soon as entered the common room Rose attacked me.

She was jumping up and down. "Guess what?!" She asked me.

"Your cousins got together and decided to be cross dressers?" I asked her.

"What?! No! I would pay to see that though.. back to the subject. My parents said you could come over the holidays!"

"Really?" I said I couldn't help but question it. I was expecting a no since I am a 'Malfoy'.

"Yes!" She said excitedly.

"Thats great." I said with a bit less energy. I'm really tired after potting all those plants.

"You should get to bed. You look exhausted. I need to talk to James. We can talk more in the morning. Now go get some sleep." She told me, pushing me up the stairs to the dorms.

I complied and walked to my dorm. I got ready for the night and climbed into bed. As I tried to fall asleep i couldn't help but reflect on the fact that James almost kissed me. I wish he had. Stupid Professor interrupting!

**AN**

**To **Jenny**: Sorry I didn't reply last time, I was busy and forgot to put it on. If you thought that chapter was cute I can't wait for you to tell me what you think about this chapter.**


End file.
